An Unusual Friend
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: One-Shot! Nate Cortex has moved to Cortex Island to help his uncle to defeat the bandicoots and kidnap Ariel who will become the general someday, but the two children met and see no threat. Though their own families told them that they shouldn't be friends at all.


***An Unusual Friend***

* * *

A light blue skinned 11 year old boy walked in the lab with N. Gin. He is wearing the school uniform that is similar to his older sister's uniform, but with shorts. He has a tattoo on his forehead that is a letter N, but lowercase. He has gray eyes, and black spikey hair. The boy looked around the lab as N. Gin sets the suitcase down and face him with a grin.

"Welcome to Cortex Island, Nate. Your uncle will be so thrilled to see you." N. Gin spoke to the young boy. "Since Nina is in Evil Collage, it's time you take her place so you can help your uncle with the evil plans."

"Yeah." The boy spoke. "The Evil Academy was getting boring for me and I never made any friends. So I thought this will be better here than being at the dumb academy." N. Gin chuckled a little. Nate is like his older sister, but not as devious as her. "What do you do around here? Try to get rid of those bandicoots like always but failed miserably?" Nate asked.

"You have no idea what those marsupials are capable of." N. Gin replied. "There is one special hybrid that your uncle is after for some time, but we told that we can't harm her. She is a bandifox."

"A bandi-what?" Nate asked with a confused look. "It's half bandicoot?"

"Yes. Interesting breed." N. Gin said by coming over to his computer. "She will be our new general when she gets older."

"You mean she's a kid?" Nate asked. "How old is she?" Before N. Gin could reply, they hear Dr. Cortex walked in with Tiny and Dingodile. "Oh, Dr. Cortex! Look who arrived on time!"

"Ah, Nate! It's been too long!" Cortex spoke with a grin. "My, you're getting big! I haven't seen you since you were a tiny tot." Nate walked over to his uncle and hugged him. "How are you, nephew?"

"Thanks for inviting me here, uncle. And I've been okay." He said pulling away. "Hey, is Aunt Natalie around? I kept hearing about her."

"She's...elsewhere." Cortex replied uncomfortably. "There's been some misunderstandings. I'm sorry that you couldn't see her. She would love to see you, but...she lives far away from here." Nate nodded a little, understanding. He heard of his aunt once in while from his family, but never met her in person. Maybe someday he will. "Anyway, since you are the new member of this castle, there so many things you need to know about the islands and our enemies." Cortex spoke.

"Those bandicoots?"

"Yes. But, there is one young bandifox we need. Let me...tell you about her."

* * *

The young 8 year old bandifox ran through the jungle in a fast pace. Her dark red hair is in a low ponytail. She is wearing light blue overalls, a pink top with dark pink pinstripes with long sleeves that reach her elbows, and pink converse. She has light orange fur like her mother's. Her red/orange fox ears have brown tips, and her red/orange tail is like a fox's. The bandifox girl rolled down the grassy hill and jump over the stream. She turned back to see nothing following her. She faced forward and climbed on the tree and ran on the branch, but it snapped and causes her to lose balance and fall on the stream, soaking her clothes and fur. Coming from above the trees is Aku Aku. He flew down to see the girl crawling out of the stream, shaking the water off of her tail and body like a dog, or like her uncle.

"Ariel, what have I told you about balancing on the tree branch?" He asked.

"If you are too heavy, they snap." The girl said, fixing her ponytail. "But, climbing on trees is a faster way to get away, Grandpa Aku. I was doing great so far!"

"You were doing so well, until you decide to climb on the tree and pick a wrong branch that didn't support your weight. Not all tree branches are strong enough." Aku Aku said. "Now that your fleeing exercise is done, let's head back to the house. Your mother must've made you lunch." Ariel walked beside the floating mask that she calls her grandfather since he is like a father figure to the bandicoots, including Crystal, her mother.

"Grandpa Aku, tell me again why I should stay away from Dr. Cortex and his sidekicks." Ariel said.

"Cortex wants you as the general to his army of mutant animals. You see, years ago, your uncle, Crash, was supposed to be the general, but his brain is immune to evil." Aku Aku replied. "Then, there was Crunch, then your mother. Since you were born, Cortex has been trying to take you away from us."

"But, he doesn't seem so bad when I see him the last few times. He and the others never try to hurt me and they treat me like I'm their family too." Ariel said.

"Don't fall for their tricks, Ariel." Aku Aku warned her. "They are the villains who want to conquer the world. Especially Uka Uka." Ariel felt a chill running down her back whenever she thought about that angry evil mask. Uka Uka she is afraid of the most than the other enemies she encountered since she was a baby. "Never talk to any of them. When you do see the sight of them, just run away. I don't want you to get kidnapped or worse." Ariel nodded at the ancient mask, understanding. They continue through the jungle to get to the house where the Bandicoot Family remains.

 _ **XX**_

At the front yard, Crash was napping on the grass while Coco is on her laptop across from him. The blonde haired bandicoot looked up from her laptop to see Aku Aku and Ariel coming over. Then, Ariel pounces on Crash, alarming him. The girl tackles the orange marsupial, laughing at his yelping. Coco giggled at this. Crash brought his niece down to the ground and tickle her sides, and Ariel laughs so hard and beg her uncle to stop.

"Okay! Stop! I give up! Stop it!" Ariel laughed, trying to get away from Crash who laughs along with her. Whenever Ariel wakes him up from his nap, she will be tickled. Crash helps his niece up from the grass and point at the front door. Ariel understands his gestures and rush in the house.

"She's so energetic." Coco said.

"She is a handful." Aku Aku said, coming over by Crash who stretches his arms, letting out a yawn. "Just like her Uncle Crash." Aku Aku finished. Crash rolled his eyes playfully. "Her lesson is done for today. Remember, when she wants to play outside, stay with her and watch her at all times."

"You can count on us, Aku Aku." Coco said. She faces her brother. "Crash, you better keep a better eye on her when it's your turn or else you won't be taking naps ever again." Crash bit his lip nervously. He can't survive without his naps. Sleep is his thing on his free time. Coco, Crunch, Crystal, and Aku Aku have to keep teaching him how to be a responsible uncle. Though, either Crunch or Coco will have to be with him along with Ariel.  
Ariel walked by the table to see her mother placing her ham sandwich there. The girl smiled and sat down and took a bite out of her sandwich. Crystal watched her daughter eat her lunch while fixing a Wumpa Juice.

"So, how did you do out there, sweetie?" She asked.

"Fine, but...I fell from the branch." Ariel replied between the chews. Crystal let out a sigh.

"You could've broke your leg!"

"But I didn't."

"How did your clothes get wet? You fall in the water?" Crystal asked, noticing Ariel's drench clothes. The girl nodded, swallowing her meal. "When you're done, put on fresh clothes." Crystal told her. Ariel nodded and continue eating her lunch.

 _ **XX**_

Ariel is in her pajamas that night, sitting on her bed while Crystal sat next to her reading her a book that holds collections of Fairy Tale stories. Crystal is reading Ariel Hansel and Gretel, and the hybrid girl was so into the story of how it goes. Crystal is reading the part where the children were tricked by a old woman who was actually a wicked witch. Then to the part where the children tricked the witch to push her in the oven and lock her inside and escaped from the house made of sweets.

" _'...And they lived happily ever after.'_ " Crystal finished, closing the book.

"At least Hansel didn't get eaten. And he never ate those sweets that his sister forced to give him." Ariel said.

"Yes. Those children are very smart." Crystal said with a smile. She got up from the bed and place the book on the bedside where the lamp is. "Time to go to sleep, sweetie." She got her daughter under the covers. Three bandicoots walked in the room to say goodnight to their niece.

"Goodnight, Ariel. See you in the morning." Coco said, coming over to give her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Aunt Coco."

"Night kiddo." Crunch said, patting Ariel's head with his flesh hand. "Sweet dreams." Crash came over ruffled her a little, making her giggle.

"Goodnight Uncle Crunch and Crash." She said. "Where's Grandpa Aku?" Before anyone could reply, a mask popped up beside Ariel.

"Boo!" Everyone let out a cry of shock, but laughed. Aku Aku laughed at Ariel's expression who almost fell off her bed after he scared her. How long as he been under the bed? "I scared you, didn't I?"

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" Crunch said, feeling his heartbeat.

"I thought you were Uka Uka for a minute!" Ariel claimed. Crystal chuckled and brush her daughter's hair down with her fingers.

"I'm sorry. Just a little fun jump scare." Aku Aku told the girl. "Have a good night, my child."

"You too. Goodnight Grandpa Aku." Ariel said with a smile, settling back in her bed. Crystal gave her daughter a kiss once more before leaving the room with the bandicoots. She closes the door. Ariel turned to her side and shut her eyes. Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

The next afternoon, Nate is on Wumpa Island, riding on the blue hovercraft that his uncle made him. The boy was being taught by the minions about the bandicoots and must capture Ariel. He lowers himself close to the grounds of the jungle. As he got off of the hovercraft, Uka Uka appeared by his side.

"Now, boy, when you see the hybrid child, you catch her and bring her to us." He said. "Be sure you are out of sight so my feeble brother won't see you." Nate nodded at him before the mask left the boy. Nate walked through the jungle, hearing nature around him. He had to admit that he likes how this island is quiet and peaceful. No wonder the bandicoots live on this island away from Cortex. Then, he hears a voice that is not too far. Nate quietly walked through the bushes and peek out to see Ariel with Aku Aku. She is holding a basket in one arm while picking the blueberries from the bushes. But they are not alone. There is Crunch and Crystal with the two with baskets of Wumpa fruit. Nate focuses on Ariel. The words from Uka Uka came in his mind. He must capture her, but how? Aku Aku, Crunch, and Crystal are with the kid. Nate must think of something.

"Good job, kiddo. We have enough blueberries to make us a pie." Crunch spoke with a grin. "Let's head back to the house." Two bandicoots walked along with Aku Aku above them as Ariel follows closely. But she heard a sneeze. She turned back to see one of the bushes moving. She placed the basket of blueberries down and cautiously walked over to the bush. She sniffs a little and her ears went back.

"Come out, now." She said. "I can smell you." Nate slowly came out of hiding. When he got a better look at the hybrid girl, he notices her sky blue eyes and that dark red hair.

 _'Whoa...she's...cute!'_ He thought, feeling his cheeks turn pink. He quickly shook the feeling when Ariel spoke to him again.

"Who are you? You work for Dr. Cortex. You have the letter on your head like his." She said. "You pick a wrong place to kidnap me. My family is very close by, and I will call for them."

"N-no! I...I mean no harm!" Nate blurted out. "I was...only wandering around and I see you and-"

"Ariel!" Crystal called from the distance. Ariel turned where her mother called, but turned back to see Nate running away. The bandifox doesn't know why would a kid would have a job to take Ariel away instead of Cortex's minions. Who is he? "Ariel! Where are you?" Crystal called again.

"Coming!" Ariel called back, grabbing her basket and run down to find her mother and the others. Nate watched from above with his hovercraft quietly. His first day of doing a scheme and he blew it. Cortex couldn't be angry at him on a first day, maybe Uka Uka will. The boy flew from the island to return to the Cortex Castle.

 _ **XX**_

Later that day, Ariel is at the yard since she is close to the house as long she is on sight. She is making a flower crown. While making one, her left ear twitched when she heard a twig snap. She turned to see Nate there, frozen in place. He is hiding in the shadows. Ariel stood up, looking at the boy.

"You again." She spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I have to finish what I started." Nate replied slowly. "Uh...my uncle wants you at the castle so you can become general." Ariel tilt her head a little. The boy didn't sound threatening at all. She isn't afraid of him. "Aren't you scared? I'm a Cortex." Nate asked.

"Maybe, but...you're not like Cortex at all. Are you his nephew or something?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." Nate replied. "Uh...my older sister is in collage and...I'm taking her place from now on." The girl walked up to him with a smile.

"Well, I'm Ariel Bandifox. What's your name?"

"Nate Cortex. Uh, why are you being friendly to me? We're supposed to be enemies. You know, hate each other?" The boy replied.

"But you seem nice." Ariel said. Nate blushed a little, he shook his head.

"I'm not nice."

"Yes you are. If you are evil as your uncle, you should've kidnap me by now. But you aren't." Ariel told him. Nate noticed this. He's supposed to kidnap her by now, but why isn't he? But he couldn't out here since her house is very close. Aku Aku must be around in the open somewhere. Ariel offered him the Wumpa fruit. "Here. You hungry?" She asked. Nate took the fruit and look at it in silent. "It's good. We all love it."

"Umm, okay." Nate took a bite out of the Wumpa fruit. After chewing it, he smiled in delight. "Wow. It's good."

"My mom and aunt can make pies out of Wumpa! You should try it some time!" Ariel told him. Nate took another bite of the fruit and walk away from the territory as Ariel follows him. "Since you are the new member, where were you from?"

"The Evil Academy." Nate replied. "It's where my sister used to go."

"What was that place like?"

"Like any other school except kids who have evil families and they will follow their footsteps." Nate told her. "I...honestly don't like it there. I'm glad that my uncle invited me along. It's better to be with a family member than being at the school with the crazy kids."

"What about your mom and dad?" Ariel asked.

"I hear from them once in a while, but...my dad wasn't always around. It's my mom I'm really close to." Nate said. He took out a photo of his mother out of his back pocket. Ariel took a look at it. The woman has light blue skin, dark eyes, black hair, and dark lips. She is quite beautiful. The boy puts away the photo and face Ariel. "I bet you and your mom are very close, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm also close to Aunt Coco, Uncle Crash, Uncle Crunch, and Grandpa Aku." Ariel said.

"How could that mask be your grandpa? I mean, you aren't related by blood." Nate said.

"Well, he is family to us. He's been there for my family before I was born." Ariel said, walking over to the tree to climb on. "So, my mom wants me to call him grandpa. And he teaches me about our home, run away from danger, and help Aunt Coco to homeschool me." She climbed on the branch and sat down on it. Nate watched from below listening to every word. Then, Ariel hung upside down on the branch.

"So...you really don't have a dad?" Nate asked. Ariel shook her head.

"Nope. I really don't know where my dad is. I asked my mom about him, but she didn't tell me. All she told me that my dad isn't around. I'm just...fatherless." She said with a sad look when she is right side up on the branch. Nate felt a bit bad for her. Though Cortex did tell him about Crystal being pregnant with Ariel by using science. A Red Fox DNA. But Nate had to know for sure that Ariel really didn't have a father around. She doesn't. Just her mother, uncles, aunt, and grandfather figure. Ariel climbed down the tree and sat down on the grass. "I know we're supposed to be enemies, but...I'd like to be friends. You're a nice boy. I don't have any friends around here." She said, smiling at Nate. The boy crossed his arms.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He told her. "I don't have friends either, but...we can't be friends. My uncle and your uncle are enemies. Bad things will happen if any of them sees us as friends instead of-" He was cut off when Tiny appeared from the bushes, letting out a roar, startling them. Ariel fell backwards, looking up at the Tasmanian tiger.

"Nate found the bandifox!" Tiny said, smirking down at the girl who slowly backed away. Dingodile and N. Gin appeared behind her to catch her. But a rainbow beam came between them. Ariel and Nate look up to see Aku Aku coming down. There are the bandicoots coming over. Crystal brought her daughter over and aim her laser gun at the minions, glaring at them. Cortex hovered over with his hovercraft and jump off it. Crash sneered at Cortex as he brought his niece behind him to protect her as Crystal and Crunch stood in front. Coco held Ariel by the shoulders.

"Well, here we are again." Cortex said with a grin. "How is our little girl, Crystal?"

"Don't act sweet, Cortex. You are so lucky that you all haven't got your hands on her." Crystal spoke. She eyed on Nate who backed away behind Tiny. "Seems to me you got a new recruit, Cortex."

"Oh, you all don't know my nephew. Nate Cortex. My niece's little sibling." Cortex said, bringing his nephew out for the bandicoots to see. "He and Ariel will get along once she is general one of these days." Crystal sneered at the scientist. Aku Aku came by over her shoulder.

"I think you should leave our island, Cortex. If you or any of your mutants ever come near my granddaughter, I swear I will send you all off to the ice age." He said, gritting his teeth. Nate gulped.

"So much I hate being at the place along with Uka Uka like last time, but I will come for the girl." Cortex said, eyeing on Ariel who stares back in silent. "Come along, Nate." He got on the hoverboard as N. Gin hands Nate his own. The two groups went opposite ways, but unaware that two children turn their heads back to face each other.

"Bye." Ariel whispered.

"Bye." Nate whispered back before flying off to follow his uncle.

* * *

As soon as the bandicoots return home, Ariel faces them and see that they are not happy. Crystal gave her daughter a hard look by placing her hands on her hips.

"What were you doing out there, young lady? You could've gotten kidnapped! And were you talking to that boy who happens to be related to Cortex?" She asked.

"I...we...we were only talking and-"

"Anyone related or working for Dr. Cortex is an enemy." Aku Aku spoke. "That means that boy cannot be trusted."

"But, he didn't try to hurt me or kidnap me. He's nice to me. He doesn't have any friends and-" Ariel tried to finish but her mother interrupted her.

"Ariel, you can't be friends with him." She said. "He is a Cortex. I don't want you seeing him or speak to him ever again."

"But mom-"

"I mean it!" Crystal said with a look. Ariel's ears lower a little in disappointment. She gave her mother a nod, telling her that she understands. "Good. Now, you must stay in the house since you were almost taken away. Just remember what I told you." Ariel didn't say anything and walk down to the hall to get to her room. Crystal sighed and sat on the chair. Aku Aku faces her.

"You alright, Crystal? You seem distressed."

"Peachy." Crystal replied, rubbing her forehead. "That scared me. I couldn't imagine if my daughter turns into a general. She is my blood and...I don't want anything terrible happen to my little girl." Coco places her hand on Crystal's shoulder.

"Neither do we, Crystal. We are here for the both of you." She said.

"Yeah, and the kid is pretty smart. Why would she want to be friends with Cortex's nephew? He could be like Nina. Like, twice as evil as her." Crunch spoke. Crash nodded, agreeing with the burgundy bandicoot.

"Maybe, but we don't know that. He is Cortex's nephew and he can't be trusted." Crystal said. "Just make sure Ariel doesn't do anything stupid." As the bandicoots and the mask are talking, Ariel stood by her doorway, listening to them. She knew she had to listen to them, but she thinks that Nate is no threat to her or anyone. He could be a great friend to her.  
She walked over to her window and thought about Nate. He is pretty shy, but smart. One day they will face each other. Maybe they can act like they don't like each other around their family/team members, but they can be friends out of their sight.

"See you around, Nate."

* * *

"You could've got her right then and there! And you decide to speak to her!" Uka Uka growled as Nate stood before him, frightened by his rage.

"But, she's just a kid! Three years younger than me even!" Nate protested. "When she brought up about us being friends instead of enemies, I tried to tell her that we shouldn't, but Tiny showed up out of nowhere!"

"We have to send minions out for you!" N. Gin said. "When we saw you two together, we finally found a chance to take the girl and bring her here, but those bandicoots had to show up with Aku Aku!" Cortex walked by his nephew.

"Nate, we told you about this. Ariel must be our general to lead the army and rule the world together." Cortex said. "She will be friends with you once she turns an evil general one of these days. But becoming friends with her is out of the question!"

"Yeah. Besides, she is...pretty gullible." Nate spoke, looking away. "But, I'll try better next time." He walked out of the lab to get to his room that used to be Nina's.  
He shuts the door behind him and rests on the bed. He looks up at the ceiling in silent. Ariel appeared in his head, with that cute smile and her eyes sparkle. Nate shook the image away.

 _'What am I thinking?! She's...she's a stupid girl! Why would she want to be friends with me in the first place? She could be trying to trick me like the kids from the academy!'_ He thought. Though, his heart says otherwise. He thought back when Ariel offered him a Wumpa fruit, and they talk a bit about themselves, and almost become friends. Nate does need a friend, but not with a hybrid who is his enemy. He let out a sigh. _'Who am I kidding? She is a nice girl, and I do want to be friends with her, but we can't be. Maybe...we can be friends in secret.'_ He formed a small smile. That can be possible.

"We'll meet again, Ariel."

* * *

 ***The End***

* * *

 ***Author's Note: Yes, here is how Ariel Bandifox and Nate Cortex met! So, since Ariel will be involved in the fics, the future one-shots or fanfics will be happen. Hope you enjoy!***


End file.
